The Unreality
by enigma939
Summary: Deep down inside...Marty KNOWS that none of this is 'real'...Post-Trilogy


**The Unreality**

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written a BTTF fic; and I've been in a terrible Writer's Block over my last one! So this is a small piece dealing with the whole 'Twin Pines/Lone Pine' Marty issue...albeit, in a way it hasn't really been dealt with before to my knowledge.

Marty McFly had the perfect life.

Loving and successful parents, ambitious siblings he could look up to, a nice girlfriend, a brand new Toyota 4X4 truck, his own band and the possibilities of a flourishing future career in music...it was _all_ anyseventeen year old could ask for!

Except that a lot of it simply wasn't meant to be...and Marty alone knew that.

Every morning, when he came down for breakfast and saw his parents cast lovey-dovey looks at each other like a couple of teenagers, somewhere at the back of his mind he felt conscious of the fact that all this was a dream. That none of this was meant to be.

What he saw at the table, was not his family. What he saw was his family playing the parts of people far more successful than they could ever hope to be...a ceaseless drama unknowingly played out day after day, over an entire lifetime, for _whose _benefit? His?

This was his dream family. The one he'd always wanted. A father who could stand up for himself and his family and who was not afraid to pursue his dreams and encourage others to do the same; a mother who understood his needs and wants and who was supportive of his relationship with his girlfriend; and siblings he could actually look up to and consider his role models.

But that was precisely what it was...a _dream _family. An idealized version of his family created by the disruption of the space-time continuum, and given shape by a series of flukes, and his own desperate manipulations...

They were an anomaly; the product of bending the laws of nature, and of time itself! This wasn't their destiny; this wasn't the life they would have led in the natural course...they simply weren't _real_!

And the very worst part of this was, they didn't even _know _that!

They lived on, blissfully unaware of their true lives, their true destinies...leaving _him _to bear the burden of the less than ideal truth...

True, he had memories of this 'dream life'; of growing up with this great family. A part of him 'knew' that this was how it had _always _been. But those memories felt alien to his mind, his very consciousness...they felt like someone _else'_s memories; someone else's life clumsily stitched onto him.

He _knew _that George McFly was a wimp and a loser. And he was destined to _remain_ one for the rest of his life! He was hit by Sam Baines' car one Saturday afternoon in November 1955, was tended to by Lorraine Baines who would fall in love with him owing to the 'Florence Nightingale effect', and would go on to lead a mundane and disappointing life, perpetually bullied by Biff Tannen and resented by his alcoholic wife..._That _was what had _really _become of him! Until a freak accident involving a time machine, some stolen plutonium and Libyans had warped the very fabric of time...giving Marty the opportunity to reinvent his father to conform to the notion of the 'ideal Dad' he'd always treasured in some corner of his mind...

Yes, this act _was _for his benefit. With the space-time continuum the director of this uncanny performance that, to everyone else involved, really was no 'performance' at all!

The very worst part of it, Marty thought, was not that there wasn't anything he could do about this; but rather, that he knew he wouldn't do anything even if he _could_. He loved this idyllic life; he _wanted _to believe that it was real...that it was meant to be! He wanted to believe that his father being a famous author and his mother being thin and cheerful was the most normal thing in the world...but deep down inside, he was _never _able to escape the feeling that it was all wrong; that there was something inherently _false _about the state of his world...

The best he could hope for, he'd accepted by now, was that he would eventually lose _himself _in the illusion as well! Already, the memories of the way things were, of the way things were _meant _to be, were growing faint...would there come a time when he too would settle into his role in this 'performance' without comprehending the unreality of it all? It was a prospect which both relieved and terrified him. After all, what was worse...living a lie, or being surrounded by one?

But perhaps the real question here would be-could any one of them _possibly _be a better alternative to the other?


End file.
